6 heroes
by Seanstuckey
Summary: 6 heroes await for us. A black hearted theif. A guardian of snow. A boy striding a mighty dragon. A girl of gold hair. A warrior princess. And a ice queen. Together with their friends they will embark on a journey unlike anything before.
1. chapter 1

This idea is souly based on the RotBTD fandom. It has such a weird concept but I love it. And in all honesty it can make a great book or cartoon or even an anime. The main characters will be Sinbad (legend of the seas), Hiccup (HTTYD), Jack Frost (rise of the guardians), Rapunzel (tangled), Mérida (brave), and Elsa (frozen). These movies are owned by Disney And Dreamworks.

Now that got that out of the way let's begin*

Chapter one* Sinbad the legend of the Seven seas

It begins like it always begins, a great ship crossing a vast ocean. The Chimera is the greatest ship to ever set sail in the seven seas. The captain of the ship was none other then Sinbad. Sinbad was a lot of things, to some he was a pirate, a thief, and scoundrel and to others he was a warrior, a charmer, and a hero. But to his crew and his lover Merina he's a captain, a fellow shipmate, and a friend.

Sinbad was a Arabic legend born in the deserts of persia and raised in the sea. Sinbad always loved the sea, he practically called it his home. The sea is his mother. While in his quarters Merina stumbled in, Merina of cross was once the ambassador of Syracuse but choose a life an adventurer. "You needed to me Sinbad" Merina said.

"Yes in fact" Sinbad said "I have an announcement to make I found us a new vacation home" Merina rolled her eyes. "What" Sinbad said not getting Merina's expression. "Really Sinbad because the last time you choose our vacation, we ended up on an island filled with Cyclops and a exploding volcano". Sinbad snorted. "Hmph. Like you're any better you remember what happened in pompi". Sinbad stated. "And besides this islands different, it's a place where we can finally relax". Sinbad said with his arms cross.

"And this place is"

"Berk" Sinbad laid down a huge map of the island.

"Berk" Merina replied

"Yep" Sinbad replied back

"Aren't these islands filled with Vikings". Merina pointed at locations on the map that where infested with Vikings. "Yes" Sinbad said "but what's a vacation without a little adventure". Merina just smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Merina left living Sinbad to himself 'this is going to be fun' Sinbad thought.

He was about to live until he heard a voice.

"She's a pretty one isn't she" Sinbad turned around abruptly, he saw no one, he thought it was just his imagination until. "Hey I'm up here doofus". Sinbad looked up and he saw a boy. The boy looked about 13, and held a staff. The boy looked almost normal, if it wasn't for the fact that he was floating in thin air, had white hair and pale skin, to pale. Sinbad a man who has fought dozens of monsters has never seen anything like this.

"Ok who or what the hell are you and why are you on my ship". The boy smirked and simply said.

"The names frost. Jack Frost".


	2. Not chapter 2 sorry

This idea is souly based on the RotBTD fandom. It has such a weird concept but I love it. And in all honesty it can make a great book or cartoon or even an anime. The main characters will be Sinbad (legend of the seas), Hiccup (HTTYD), Jack Frost (rise of the guardians), Rapunzel (tangled), Mérida (brave), and Elsa (frozen). These movies are owned by Disney And Dreamworks.

Now that got that out of the way let's begin*

Chapter one* Sinbad the legend of the Seven seas

It begins like it always begins, a great ship crossing a vast ocean. The Chimera is the greatest ship to ever set sail in the seven seas. The captain of the ship was none other then Sinbad. Sinbad was a lot of things, to some he was a pirate, a thief, and scoundrel and to others he was a warrior, a charmer, and a hero. But to his crew and his lover Merina he's a captain, a fellow shipmate, and a friend.

Sinbad was a Arabic legend born in the deserts of persia and raised in the sea. Sinbad always loved the sea, he practically called it his home. The sea is his mother. While in his quarters Merina stumbled in, Merina of cross was once the ambassador of Syracuse but choose a life an adventurer. "You needed to me Sinbad" Merina said.

"Yes in fact" Sinbad said "I have an announcement to make I found us a new vacation home" Merina rolled her eyes. "What" Sinbad said not getting Merina's expression. "Really Sinbad because the last time you choose our vacation, we ended up on an island filled with Cyclops and a exploding volcano". Sinbad snorted. "Hmph. Like you're any better you remember what happened in pompi". Sinbad stated. "And besides this islands different, it's a place where we can finally relax". Sinbad said with his arms cross.

"And this place is"

"Berk" Sinbad laid down a huge map of the island.

"Berk" Merina replied

"Yep" Sinbad replied back

"Aren't these islands filled with Vikings". Merina pointed at locations on the map that where infested with Vikings. "Yes" Sinbad said "but what's a vacation without a little adventure". Merina just smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Merina left living Sinbad to himself 'this is going to be fun' Sinbad thought.

He was about to live until he heard a voice.

"She's a pretty one isn't she" Sinbad turned around abruptly, he saw no one, he thought it was just his imagination until. "Hey I'm up here doofus". Sinbad looked up and he saw a boy. The boy looked about 13, and held a staff. The boy looked almost normal, if it wasn't for the fact that he was floating in thin air, had white hair and pale skin, to pale. Sinbad a man who has fought dozens of monsters has never seen anything like this.

"Ok who or what the hell are you and why are you on my ship". The boy smirked and simply said.

"The names frost. Jack Frost".


End file.
